Adventure Jumper
by David Knight
Summary: (Set shortly before 02/Crossover with V-Tamer) Matt just wished for a small break out of his boring summer... someone should have told him 'Be careful what you wish for'.


_**Disclaimer:** Digimon belongs to Toei, Sunrise Animation and Disney. This goes for both the anime and the manga versions. For time placement of this story, for the anime goes it takes place in the summer that leads right up to the beginning of the second season of Digimon. For the V-Tamer manga, it takes place after Taichi and Zero have defeated Neo and his Deathmon and have all five tags. This is the first of my Adventure Jumper series and I hope that you will enjoy it. To all fans I will say that there is no set couples for this series at the moment. If anyone wishes to contact me, email me at davidknight30@hotmail.com_

**The Beginning of a New Adventure  
By: David Knight**

_As we already know the Digital World is connected the real world. We always believed there was just the real world and then all off a sudden eight children are summoned to this other world, the Digital World, to save it by becoming the legendary Digidestined._

_So now that we know there is another world, there's left that can surprise us right?_

_... right?_

* * *

_Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan  
Summer of 2002_

"Can this summer end up any more boring?" Yamato 'Matt' Ishida muttered as he lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. 

It had been three years since the Diaboromon battle when he had last seen his Digimon partner Gabumon. Not only that, it was if his life had become... boring. He had become disenchanted with the harmonica and had stopped playing it. He now owned a guitar and liked it, but still problems just seemed to come up to him. Problems that he just couldn't understand. 

"Its not as if the others can understand this. They aren't me... they aren't the one that nearly got them all killed." Matt sighed as he closed his eyes and thought back to the time when his own heart was clouded. When he was a jaded Digidestined and had allowed Cherrymon and Puppetmon to play him like a violin and have him and MetalGarurumon attack Tai and WarGreymon. He and Tai had been avoiding the leader debate for as long as they could, keeping it secret from the others, though it would never really matter. Puppetmon and Cherrymon saw to that. 

"I was just too self absorbed at the time to listen to any common sense." He sighed. Everyone had a purpose and did something in the team... everyone but him it seemed in Matt's mind at the time. "Some Digidestined of Friendship I was back then." 

He was eternally grateful for having Gabumon as his partner. If he wasn't, Matt didn't doubt that both the Digital World and the Earth would have been destroyed by Apocalymon's Total Annihilation attack.

Matt was a lone wolf at heart and he knew it. He had a good friendship with Tai but it could have been better if he hadn't screwed up so many times. "Except it's not Tai I'm worrying so much about... its Sora. It will always be Sora."

Sora Takenouchi. The Digidestined of Love. Over the years he had been getting... feelings about her. He had no idea what they were though. He didn't think it was love, but then again he had never been in love to begin with. 

__It doesn't make sense. Why do I keep thinking about her?__ Matt asked himself as he once again had no answer. Sighing, he got up off his bed and looked at the guitar he had against the wall. He had thought of forming a band... but he didn't feel like at the moment.

__Story of my life now it seems. Just don't feel like pushing myself to do anything at all. Just take what comes and deal with it. Man that's just too pathetic, even for me.__ He shook his head as he went into his closet and pulled out a style of clothing he hadn't worn in a long time: A green sleeveless shirt and black pants. The clothes he had on during summer camp that fateful day four years ago today.

After putting them on, he went to look at himself in the mirror. Except for his hair being longer than it had been when he was younger he looked just about the same. Still he felt something was missing. His Digivice. Going over to his dresser, he picked up the small device and looked at it as he held it in his hands. "I wish I could just get out of this slump I am in." Matt sighed as he attached the Digivice to his belt. "I'd love to have the chance to help out once again. To be needed for a mission."

_"Yamato Ishida..."_

"Wha?" Matt froze when he heard the voice. It was female and although he felt no evil in the voice, he knew that voices just come out of thin air meant be aware. He scanned his entire room but found no one. "Who's there?"

_"You are needed."_ was the only response that Matt received from the mysterious voice.

That... and a brilliant flash of light that blinded him until he fell to the ground unconscious. After the light, there was only darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Digital World, a certain Gabumon was all by his lonesome overlooking a valley on top of a cliff. He was thinking about the past, as he happened to do a lot these days. Sure there was peace through out the Digital World and he had no problems with it. Peace was after all what they had been fighting for all along.

The problem however was that he felt not quite whole. He was certain Agumon, Biyomon and the others all felt a loss from being separated from their partners. But for Gabumon, the ache in his own heart was indescribable. Ever since the Diaboromon battle, he had only seen Matt one other time and that was when they Digidestined came to implement Gennai's plan for the children to give up their Crest powers so that they could be used to protect the Digital World. The Digimon saw the look on their partner's faces when they did that act, it was hard but they knew it was the right thing to do.

But when Gabumon saw the look in Matt's eyes, it was if part of the light within him had left him along with his Crest power.

"I miss Matt so much..." Gabumon said as let out a sigh, "I wish I could see him again... even if it was just one more time."

_"Gabumon."_

The dog Digimon was startled out of his reverie as he wondered who has just spoken to him. "Who's there?"

_"Your partner needs you."_

Gabumon didn't even have time to blink before he was hit by a flash of light. The only thing that came as a consolation to him, was if this voice was speaking the truth he was about to get what he wished for. He passed out, hoping happily that he would see Matt again when he woke up.

* * *

Some time later, the Child of Friendship finally woke up. 

"Oh man..." Matt groaned as started to get up. "What hit me and how long have been out? Couldn't have been too long. I mean..." he stopped talking when he saw his surroundings. He was no longer inside his own home.

He was in middle of a wasteland area with the sun shining brightly over head. He pinched himself twice to make sure this wasn't some sort of dream. "This is impossible. I was just inside my room and..."

"MATT!"

Matt's body became rigid and hard when he heard that familiar voice. A voice he never thought he would ever hear again. "It can't be..." he muttered as he turned around and when he saw the source of voice, the smile that formed on Matt's face went from ear to ear. "Gabumon!"

"Matt! Matt I'm so glad to see you!" Gabumon hugged his partner... and then blinked. "Matt where did you get those clothes?"

"Huh...?" Matt muttered as he looked at himself. His clothes looked the same as he last remembered, except now there was a white cloak on his shoulders that went all the way down to his feet. There was also a hood and a small bit of fabric that worked like a mask to cover the bottom half of his face. "Weird... this never happened when I entered the Digital World."

"I know but I am so glad to see you Matt!" Gabumon exclaimed, "That strange voice told me my partner needed me and here you are!"

"Wait a minute," Matt muttered, "Strange voice? A female voice that saying that you are needed, followed by a blinding flash of light and then you pass out?"

"That's right. How'd you know?" Gabumon asked.

"That's exactly what happened to me." Matt replied, "I was in my bedroom, wishing for a chance to help out like I did in the old days when I heard that voice. Next thing I know, I'm here in the Digital World." He looked over at his partner who was now not even looking at him, but rather past him with eyes wide. "Gabumon, what's wrong?"

"Um Matt..." Gabumon said slowly, "Wasn't Spiral Mountain completely annihilated nearly four years ago?"

"Of course it was." Matt said matter-of-factly, "After the Apocalymon battle and the reformation of Digital World all there was level ground. Not even a hilltop."

"Then why do I see _that_ standing over there?" Gabumon replied pointing north.

Matt looked to the north and his eyes widened just like his partner's, as he caught sight of something that by all rights shouldn't even exist any more. After the Digital World had been healed when Apocalymon had been destroyed, Infinity Mountain hadn't been restored at all since the Dark Masters had turned it into Spiral Mountain.

But there it was in front of Matt's own eyes.

Infinity Mountain.

"... Gabumon..." Matt muttered as he had a very sinking feeling about all of this, "Something tells me we aren't home anymore..." 

* * *

Elsewhere in this Digital World that Matt and Gabumon had found themselves in, there was a young boy traveling with his Digimon and a friend.

If Matt had seen him, he would and would not have known him.

Taichi Yagami yawned as he leaned back against the rather large tree he and his Digimon Zeromaru the AeroV-Dramon, Zero for short, were sitting under. "It's been one heck of a ride hasn't it Zero?" 

"Yeah. Seems like almost yesterday since we started this journey," Zero nodded.

"Yeah..." Taichi mused as he thought back to how this all began. It was the Day of the D1 Grand Prix. Taichi thought of himself as a better than average Tamer and though he had a good chance to make it far in the Grand Prix. Needless to say he was surprised to learn that he was denied entry in because his V-pet was not part of the game. 

He tried to fix the V-pet, just so that he'd be able to compete. Unfortunately, the higher forces seemed to have a greater plan in mind for him, as a bright light broke right through his V-pet and blinded him until he fell unconscious. When he awoke, he found himself in Digital World and the very first thing he saw was Zero in his Adult form of a V-Dramon. Needless to say, Taichi wanted to find a way home and Zero wanted to help. The two then began fighting Digimon on File Island as they were looking to make their way off of the island. On the way they met Gabo the Gabumon, their guide and first friend in the Digital World. They follow him to the continent of Folder and to Holy Angel Castle, a name that Taichi had heard before he blacked out on earth. He hoped that at this place he could find answers.

When they arrived, they were greeted to the sight of Leo the Leomon training a bunch of Agumon very mercilessly, working them to the bone and not even caring about hurt they were. Taichi was deeply offended by what Leo was doing, believing that no Digimon should be trained as he was training the Agumon. Leo decided to have a little game with them as he had a Kwuagamon he had trained taking them, believing his trained warrior would demolish Zero. He was surprised to see how well the human and Digimon worked and overcame his warrior. Leo would have come into the fray himself... had it not been for the Lord of the Holy Angel Castle stopping them.

__HolyAngemon...__ Taichi mused as he remembered the first time he saw the Holy Digimon. He was really just like those Angels his mother told about when he was younger. HolyAngemon revealed that he was the one that brought Taichi into the Digital World, to help them fight a dark and powerful Digimon known only as Demon. He who had caused so much suffering and was on the verge of creating a Super Ultimate Digimon. He asked Taichi to help rid the digital world of Demon. 

Taichi of course agreed, very happy to play the role of the hero. It wasn't long until news Taichi's arrival reached Demon and he sent one of his minions after him: Etemonkey, a leather jacket wearing Etemon, to stop him from getting the Five Tags that he needed to gather in order to enter Demon's castle.

He managed to obtain the Tag of Earth, the Tag of Sea, and the Tag of Spirit despite Etemonkey's attempts to stop him, which involved sending Perfection Digimon after them instead of directly confronting them himself. During that time, Taichi obtained the Digivice 01 from Whamon, who sacrificed himself to give it to Taichi. The Digivice 01 has the ability to can check up on the power and health levels of a digimon and can uplink to a Digimon, allowing the one who controls the Digivice to be one with a Digimon. During the time when searching for the Tag of Iron, Taichi ended up meeting up with another human: Neo Saiba, the D-1 Champion, a tamer that no one could beat. The man was practically a legend back home. Taichi thought for sure that Neo would help him in defeating Demon.

__How wrong was I...__ Taichi sighed, as Neo soon revealed that he was actually brought to the Digital World by Demon himself. Neo was a horrible Tamer in Taichi's mind. He considered Digimon nothing more than fighting machines, easily discarded and no real attachments to be made with them. Like how he had a Greymon that had evolved into a MetalGreymon and came to fight Zero for Neo, but failed and Neo cast him aside to be deleted. Even in his demise, the Perfection still cared for his former master. 

It made Taichi sick to see that. To see how utterly callous Neo could be to that Digimon, after showing how loyal it was to him. Taichi saw Neo for what he really was now: pure evil and totally psychotic. In their first battle, he brought a Devimon and Joggressed him with an Ogremon to create a SkullSatamon. Taichi and Zero had a hard time trying to over come that Perfection but they did. They didn't kill it though, as Neo called it back and they retreated, but not before he tossed to Taichi the Tag of Iron and challenged him and Zero to another match, all to obtain the last Tag, the Tag of Nature. 

When they arrived at the Tree of Gaea, it was only just in time to see Neo perform a double Jogress on his Skull Satamon, to transform him into Deathmon. An Ultimate Digimon. Something Taichi and Zero had never faced before. Needless to say, Deathmon very easily dominated the entire match. He was about to kill Zero until Taichi felt something within himself and screamed out to Zero. His Digimon heard it and felt the same way. He wouldn't let this be the end.

And that's when it happened. He evolved from an Adult into a Perfection. From V-Dramon to Aero V-Dramon. Deathmon couldn't handle the rejuvenated Zero and the newborn Perfection's V-Wing Breath attack finished Deathmon off. The explosion of his Digimon however sent Neo over the edge of a cliff, and was hanging on for dear life. Taichi went to him, tried to give him his hand to pull him up.

But what happened next would forever remain burned into Taichi's memory.

_'I'd rather die than be saved by a loser like you, Yagami!'_ Neo Saiba sneered as he actually pushed himself off of the cliff and fell down in the darkness, laughing insanely the whole time. 

Taichi figured that somewhere along the line, Neo lost his humanity, and could only hope that in death, he might have found some peace. For now though, they had a mission complete. As Taichi went to where Neo had last been standing he had found the final Tag, the Tag of Nature. Now they had all five Tags needed to enter Demon's castle. All they had to do now was to return to Holy Angel Castle and speak to HolyAngemon to figure out what the next move would be.

Of course Taichi and Zero just felt like they should rest for a while. Gabo didn't. "Why are you two just sitting around?" the Gabumon questioned.

The boy shrugged and closed his eyes, "Give us a break. We just went through one of the biggest battles of our lives. I think we deserve a little time to rest before we head back to Holy Angel Castle."

Gabo sighed, "Neo may be dead, but Demon's still alive and will probably be going after us harder than ever. He has a lot more servants, you know..."

Zero shrugged, "Eh, nothing I can't handl-" He blinked as he felt something tapping him on the shoulder. He looked up only to see the tree itself staring at him, just before it punched him in the head and sent Zero flying.

"ZERO!" Taichi exclaimed before the tree grabbed him and lifted him off the ground.

"A Jureimon!" Gabo exclaimed as he jumped away from the wooden Digimon, "Oh, this is just great..."

Zero shook his head as he stood up, "Heh, this'll be no problem. I mean, I could handle Perfection Digimon before I evolved. How hard could this guy be?"

"Cherry Bomb!" The giant tree shouted as he launched his attack at the two other Digimon. Zero grabbed Gabo and shot into the air, avoiding the attack. He reared his head back and gathered energy in his mouth. "Let's see how you like this you overgrown redwood! V-Wing-" 

"ZERO!" Gabo shouted, stopping Zero from launching his attack. The Gabumon pointed to where the Virus Digimon was and that he held Taichi in his hands, literally, "If you attack him, you could hurt Taichi!"

Zero paused and looked over the situation. Taichi's arms were trapped in such a way that he couldn't move his Digivice in Zero's direction, which meant that Taichi couldn't Uplink to him. 

It looked like Zero was pretty much seemed to be on his own with this one...or so he thought as Taichi managed to activate his Digivice. Though he couldn't Uplink with Zero, he could manage to make a connection to Jureimon. It wouldn't be long and he wouldn't be able to do much of anything, but Taichi was hoping that the sudden surprise would do what he wanted.

It did. The moment Jureimon felt the link, he froze and his closed hands opened up, which allowed Taichi to escape and then roll out of the way, "Zero! Now!"

Zero nodded before he began to gather up his energy again, "V-Wing Blade!" Jureimon glanced up before the blast slammed through him. A few seconds later and he was deleted. Letting out a breath, Zero landed next to Taichi and let Gabo off of him.

"Next thing you know the next rock we come across will turn out to be a Monochromon..." Gabo muttered, "Can we please get going now?"

The other two shrugged, "Alright, alright..." Taichi responded. 

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark part of the Digital World, a place which radiated with evil that would have put the Dark Masters of Matt's reality to shame, a figure smirked from the shadows as three humans gathered around him. He looked at all of them, nodded, and pushed a button somewhere that displayed a picture of Taichi Yagami and Zero.

"These two are your mission." He stated, "I believe you have received all the necessary information on the two. You are to delay their journey by any means necessary. Understood?"

"Y'mean we can kill them?" A girl with blonde hair tied in back in pigtails, wearing a rather revealing leather outfit asked.

"No." The figure quickly stated, "They are mine. You are not to kill them. Is this understood." The three nodded, "Good. Mari?" The girl who had spoken previously stepped forward, "My dear Mari, you will be the first one to try and stop him. Don't underestimate his Digimon because it is a Perfection. And, if it looks like you are losing, just come back. I can't afford to lose any of my... valuable employees." Mari nodded as she ran off, giggling.

* * *

"We've been walking in this strange twisted version of our Digital World for a few hours now and we haven't gotten any where at all." Matt sighed. 

"Cheer up Matt. We'll find our way." Gabumon said.

__I wish I could think that but this world is really twisted and I say that with conviction because of the differences I see here.__ Matt shook his head. __For example, the shape and size of the Agumon here. I think our Agumon would drop dead from shock if he saw what he's counterpart looked like here. And then there is this altered clothing of mine. Not once in my Digital World did my clothes ever change.__ he sighed. __This really sounds too much like some bad science fiction show my dad watches. Its nuts and if I can't back home, I think everyone I love will go nuts. That is if this place doesn't...__

_CRACK!_

"Huh?" Matt muttered looking down only in time to notice the ground beneath them had given way.

And they were now plummeting into darkness.

_"Oh Sh--!"_ was the last thing Matt said before he lost consciousness.

* * *

The first thing Matt was greeted to when regaining consciousness was his partner forcibly shaking his body trying to get him up. 

"Matt... Matt wake up!" Gabumon cried, "Please be alright Matt! Come on!"

"Gabumon knock it off," Matt groaned as he tried to get up off the ground, "You're practically yelling in my ear."

"Sorry Matt." Gabumon apologized.

"I really hated that..." Matt muttered as his body still felt pain from the fall that he took. After seating up against the wall, he looked at his surroundings and found that he was in a cave of some sort, with seemingly no way out. Putting his hand over his face, he figured things had gone from bad to worse. "And here's to hoping that this had all be some sort of bad dream."

"Yeah no kidding," Gabumon agreed.

"I am really starting to get ticked off with this world Gabumon..." Matt muttered as he got up. "We have to find a way out of here and trying to climb back up isn't an option. 

"Hey Matt. Take a look at this wall," Gabumon motioned as he pointed at the left wall with his right paw, "Do you see that?"

Matt looked in the direction his partner was pointing in and he just let himself be dumbfounded when he saw the symbol. It was that of the Crest of Friendship.

"... okay. That's different," the Digidestined of Friendship mused as he scratched the back of his head, "I am beginning to think there's some sort of warped reason behind all of this madness." As soon as he put his hand on the symbol it began to glow and rock and granite in the wall vanished to reveal a doorway. From this doorway they could see a light coming from the end of a cavern. 

"Matt... just what is going on here?" Gabumon asked his partner with the utmost of seriousness.

"I don't have a single clue..." Matt admitted but his eyes narrowed as he looked down the cavern, "But intend to find out." With that said he started walking forward, following the source of the light, Gabumon following closely behind him. When they finally got the end of the tunnel, they saw that there was no opening at all. However there was something in the room.

There lying on a pedestal was a white leather glove. At first glance there was nothing special about it but upon closer examination Matt noticed that the wrist part was completely covered by a gold metal. On its left side were five silver buttons. On the front it was in a circle shape. There was an outer circle ring, which was divided into nine blank squares all around. In the center of the circle was a hole that was shaped in a very distinct pattern. The pattern of a Digivice. But most of all, the pedestal base itself... it had the symbol of Friendship.

"Whoa..." Matt breathed, as he looked everything over, "This is... this is just too much to be coincidence you know."

"So now what?" Gabumon asked.

Matt just stared at the pedestal for a moment before coming to a decision, "Destiny works in very strange ways but then again so do freak accidents... I am betting on destiny." He said as he took his Digivice off his belt and inserted it into the space on the glove. 

The Digivice locked into place completely and then to Matt's shock the glove disappeared into light and appeared on his right hand. "Amazing..." he gasped in disbelief. Suddenly, the wall in front of him ripped away and revealed a stairway. He turned to Gabumon and said, "Let's get moving though before we get stuck here."

Gabumon nodded and the two went up all the stairs and made it back to the surface. "Well we made it out of there." Gabumon said as he turned back to entrance they had just come out of but then found that the entrance was now gone and in its place was solid rock. "This world just keeps getting stranger!"

"You won't get any argument from me." Matt replied. "Lets keep moving and try to find a way out of here Gabumon."

* * *

In the law of the natural universe there is one main constant. For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Its nature's way of balancing out the scales between right and wrong, good and evil, light and dark. All to preserve existence for as long as possible. 

It unfortunately says nothing about fixing what happens in the interim, when one side has a dominant hold over the world.

In the center of the world in a castle once inhabited by the god of the Digital World, who had protected the world with all of his might and strength, there was a Virus Digimon that now lived within its hallowed halls. Here was where his forces and minions lived and served him. Where he plotted out his experiments and carried out his plans of conquest. A Digimon, which the people of the Digital World had little information about, save for the fact that he was trying to conquer it all and his name.

Demon.

The Unholy Digimon sat on the throne that had once belonged to the former master of the castle. Demon thought it dark irony that he would claim the throne of a god as his own and from this throne he would rule the Digital World. __How the Vaccines must be trembling now. If only HolyAngemon's chosen knew exactly what he was up against.__ the Dark Lord allowed himself a chuckle from within the shadows. Taichi Yagami had yet to feel the full power his forces, but Demon didn't believe the human to be worthy of facing them. He had defeated Etemonkey, but then again the Perfection was the weakest of all of minions with authority. His pupil was much better suited at taking care of HolyAngemon's Tamer. __Soon all will fall under my dominion once my creation is finished. Soon all will...__

The Dark Lord's thoughts were interrupted as he felt a very distinct psychic wave run through him. As if a herald of great importance. Many Digimon if they felt this wave would shrug off as nothing at all. 

Demon however did not. For he was one of the few that knew just what such a wave's meaning was. __That feeling of awakening... could it be...__

"Demon-sama?" A voice questioned as a female demonic Digimon appeared before him. A LadyDevimon. "What's wrong?"

Demon didn't even pay any attention to his servant as he continued to probe with his senses until he found what he was looking for, and when he did a smile came to his lips from within the shadows. __It is... IT IS!!! After all these years!!!__ His smile became broader until finally he just broke out in hideous laughter. 

"Demon-sama?" LadyDevimon blinked, unable to understand why her master was acting as he was now.

"I'm fine my dear..." Demon spoke, though there was still some traces of laughter in his voice, "In fact I haven't felt like this in a long time."

The Digimon nodded, "But... may I ask why?"

"A certain instrument of light has been awakened." Demon stated. "That can only mean we have a Digidestined in our mists."

"A what?" LadyDevimon blinked, "What is that?" 

"That is something that remain my secret and my secret alone for now." Demon said to her. "For now I want you to keep watch and surveillance over the Digital World. I want you keep you eyes open and report every thing to me, no matter how small it may seem. Do you understand?"

"As you command Demon-sama." LadyDevimon bowed before she left the throne room.

Once she was gone, Demon got up from his throne room yet his form remained within the shadows, out of sight as he went back to his lab where his masterpiece was still a work in progress. "You may have the Omega Digivice, young Digidestined who ever you might be... but you have no idea at all about this world. Knowledge is power here and at the moment, you are at my very mercy." He smiled before closing the doors.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Digital World, night had fallen shortly after Matt and Gabumon found their way back to the surface. When it started to rain they took shelter into a cave.

"We'll need to spend the night here. Get some rest Gabumon and we'll start in the..." Matt started but then looked to his partner and saw he was sleeping. Rather than wake him up he just smiled. "Night Gabumon."

Matt hadn't gotten much sleep before he was woken up by the sound of thunder. He looked outside and saw the rain had stopped. "That's good at least." he muttered as he went outside. He peered into the woods... and then the blur of a shape just shoot across the trees. 

A shape Matt couldn't believe.

"It... it can't be..." Matt muttered knowing that it was impossible for that Digimon to be here. "Just where have I ended up anyway?" 

"You are a long way from home, Digidestined." A male voice said coldly to him.

Matt blinked when he heard that voice and looked up. There on the top of a rock formation was a young boy, about his own age wearing a tight leather body suit that had a zipper neck. His hair was short and jet black.

"Who are you? Are you a Digidestined too? A Digidestined of this world?" Matt asked.

"The Digidestined don't exist in this plane of existence. You are the only one of your kind here now." The boy stated.

"Don't play games with me! I don't have the..." Matt shouted.

"What? Time? Patience? Isn't that what caused your problems in the past?" the boy in black said in a tone that was completely devoid of any emotion.

"Who are you? Tell me!" Matt demanded.

"I am not yet your enemy. I hope fate doesn't cause that to happen but if it does I have no problems with it." he said and Matt saw the boy's eyes move slightly. As if he was looking at the glove that held Matt's Digivice. "You carry the Omega Digivice, and with it you carry many hardships to come... you're probably going to be wishing you weren't even born before your quest is completed... if it ever gets completed that is. Until the next time." With that, he turned around and started walking away.

"Wait!" Matt shouted, running after him but by the time he gotten to where he saw the boy, it was already too late. He had vanished. Matt looked down at the white glove with the golden metal and his Digivice in the center. "... the Omega Digivice... Quest... just what is going on here?"

* * *

The next morning, Taichi, Zero, and Gabo had woken up and continued their march across the land headed in the direction of Holy Angel Castle, "Could you just fly us there, by chance?" The boy asked, looking up at the Digimon.  
  
"I said I'm tired, Taichi..." Zero muttered, then glanced up at the sky, "...kind of surprising we were able to pull that off..."  
  
"Also surprising Neo didn't even want to be saved..." Taichi muttered.  
  
In an instant, something shot out for the ground from behind and Zero spun around, barely catching it in time. They found that it was a thorn whip, which when traced to the source, belonged to a Rosemon. Standing next to her was a girl in a rather revealing leather outfit. "Well this just figures..." Gabo muttered.  
  
"Ah, great... who're you?" Taichi questioned.  
  
The girl shrugged and grinned, "Oh, nothing much... Rosemon...?"  
  
Rosemon nodded before launching forward at Zero, pulling out a sword.

* * *

Meanwhile Matt and Gabumon were now continuing their journey through the Digital World. 

"Matt can't we find something to eat?" Gabumon asked. "I mean its morning already and I'm hungry."  
  
"Gabumon we aren't even sure that the food here won't poison us once we eat it." Matt said to his partner. They had been walking for about at least two hours since he had forcibly woken up his partner. "Personally I'd like to know where exactly we are." __And I'd like to know who the hell that guy was last night...__  
  
"Well it has to be the Digital World. I mean we saw a Palmon, a Gomamon, a Sabirdramon, and a ShogunGekomon." Gabumon said.  
  
"Then how pray tell is Infinity Mountain back?" Matt said. "Not to mention the room with the glove last night?"  
  
Gabumon sighed. "Point taken..." Just then Gabumon's stopped, his ears picked up on something that he heard. "Matt did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"I'm sure I'm hearing a fight going on." Gabumon said.  
  
"That's not really our concern right now is it? Now let's..." Matt said still walking onward and would have continued walking if he didn't hear a very familiar voice scream out, "Zero look out!"   
  
When he heard that voice, Matt froze in his tracks, looking as pale as a ghost. "No way… it couldn't have been..." he turned to Gabumon. "Tell me you didn't hear that."  
  
"If I did I would be lying." Gabumon shook his head. "Now do you think we should go take a look?"  
  
"Yeah, if for nothing else then to put my mind at rest." Matt agreed as he followed Gabumon to where he was hearing the noise. They made it to a cliff not to far from where the fight was... but it was more than close enough for Matt to see who he absolutely didn't expect to see. 

"Tai?" 

* * *

Zero dodged Rosemon's next blow before shooting up into the air, "I hate fighting Ultimates..." He then looked down as power generated in his mouth, "V-WING BLADE!!!!"  
  
The v-shaped blast launched forth at Rosemon, but she easily shot out of the way and flew up, "Zero! She's too fast for that!" Taichi yelled.  
  
"Y'know, it's not like yelling out suggestions is going to help him much..." The girl noted.   
  
Taichi just ignored her and continued watching the fight.  
  
Rosemon flew at Zero, launching her whip at him, which he caught with his hand again and pulled her towards him. He then sent a blow to her gut before she kicked him in the jaw and then slammed her free hand into the back of his head. He lost his grip on the whip before falling down a bit from that blow. The Perfection caught himself, but didn't get the chance to do anything else as she dropped down, planting her feet into his back, which sent him plummeting into the ground, "Told ya," The girl giggled, "Rosemon, you know what to do." The Ultimate nodded before drawing out her sword again and flying at Zero rapidly, preparing to impale him.  
  
"ZERO!" Taichi exclaimed.

* * *

"What's Tai doing here?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"I don't think that is Tai. Where is Agumon? And who is that Digimon he's calling Zero? I've never seen anything like it before. Have you Gabumon?" Matt asked.  
  
"No I've never seen a Digimon like..." Gabumon stopped talking when he saw Gabo and he didn't like what he saw. "Oh my goodness! Just look at that poor Gabumon! Don't tell me that's how all Gabumon look in this world! Matt tell me I don't look that awful all the time!"  
  
"No. For starters you don't wear purple skin or look so bad." Matt quipped.  
  
"Gee thanks for the bad joke Matt." Gabumon growled.  
  
"Sorry. This really isn't the time for jokes anyway," Matt said, "Tai or not, that Digimon is getting his butt kicked and it looks like this witch in black wants to kill them. What kind of a Digital World is this in which Digidestined try to kill each other!"  
  
"So what do we do about it?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"Best we can do is try to run interference and get them out of there and safely." Matt said. "Just two things though."

"Only two things?" Gabumon quipped.

Matt rolled his eyes at his partner, "Cute. Real cute. Seriously though, first off that's at least an Ultimate, probably a Mega out there and second I am not even sure that my Digivice will still..." his words were cut off by the Omega Digivice on his wrist glowing brightly and Gabumon felt a very familiar feeling going through his body. 

"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!" a flash of light later and the Champion form of his partner was standing before him, looking ready for a fight.

Matt had an amused grin on his face when he saw that look, "Guess I don't even need to ask if you want to get into a fight where you're the underdog. You must miss the action almost as much as me." Mounting his Digimon's back, he looked towards the battlefield and cried, "Let's go!" A howl from Garurumon and they were on their way.

* * *

"Well it's been fun kid. After Rosemon's done with your pet, she'll finish you." the girl smirked and then started to laugh.  
  
"Howling Blaster!!!"  
  
Rosemon didn't have the chance to defend and was blasted by the blue fire, being tossed down to the ground but managed not to get nailed into the ground. "What the..." Taichi muttered, glancing in the direction of the blast.  
  
It was then Garurumon landed next to Zero, with Matt still on his back. The Digidestined of Friendship to a look at his surroundings and soon caught sight of Rosemon's human partner, "Nice attire. What are you? Some sort of slut?"  
  
The girl's eyes flared dangerously, "What did you call me?"

"I called you a slut and considering how badly dressed you are it kind of fits," Matt said with a smirk, "What? Got bad hearing along with lousy fashion sense?"

The girl's face turned into a very angered glare, directed right for Matt. She turned to her Rosemon, who was hissing at the two newcomers, seemingly sharing her Tamer's outrage.

"Well now you've done it," Garurumon said to his partner.

"First law of fighting. Get your opponent to act sloppy, making them ripe for mistakes that you can exploit." Matt replied.

"All the same, you better get off my back now. I don't want you get hurt in the middle of this fight." Garurumon stated.

"Just be careful okay," Matt replied as he got off his partner and watched Garurumon rush into the middle of the battlefield, taking a position by Zero.

"Rosemon, get the dog first and make sure it dies slowly." The girl in black ordered through clenched teeth. Her Rosemon obeyed without question, shooting at Garurumon and Zero, launching her whip out at Garurumon at an extremely fast speed. 

Only to her surprise, Garurumon avoided the attack with ease. Rosemon's eyes widened slightly. __I wasn't expecting an Adult be able to dodge that. Interesting.__  
  
"How you doing buddy?" Matt asked. "Everything alright?"  
  
"Give me some credit, Matt. If I could outrun the Dark Masters then what make you think I'm going to get caught by a lower Mega." Garurumon returned.  
  
"Could we please try not to keep thinking this is the Digital World we know?" Matt stated, "Sure she's probably weaker than Diaboromon or any of the other final Big Bads we fought but I don't want to get careless. Got it?"

"Got it," Garurumon nodded. He saw Rosemon coming at him again with her whip but he avoided it again and then for a third time when she came around for another pass. Since her tactics weren't working against the beast Digimon, Rosemon decided to change opponents. First trying to go after Garurumon again but then spun around to try and strike Zero with her whip...only to find he was above her.

"Surprise," Zero smirked as he then promptly slammed his fists into her, slamming her into the ground.

"Heh, nice try but it doesn't look like you're going to win this one." Taichi smirked before the girl in black decided to pull out... something that didn't look like it'd be very helpful.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Matt muttered in disbelief. 

"What's she going to do, powder her nose?" Zero blinked.  
  
"Uplink!" The girl shouted, sending a small beam out of the device and into Rosemon. The Ultimate then got up before flying up at Zero, taking him off guard and kicking him in the head. The Perfect crashed into the ground before he started picking himself up.  
  
"Okay, that's definitely not what she was trying to do..." He mumbled.  
  
"What the heck... was that her Digivice?" Matt asked as he realized that maybe the Digivices here had different properties. One of them could be what ever this 'Uplink' was. Matt looked down at his Digivice, now a part of the white glove with the golden metal on top. As he looked at it, the boy in all black's words came back to him. 

'You have the Omega Digivice... you're going to wish you weren't even born before this quest is over...'

"When in Rome..." Matt said as he hit the first silver button to the left on the Omega Digivice, "Uplink!" Small beam of light came out from the Omega Digivice and it struck Rosemon. When it did, she stopped in mid-flight, falling back to earth until she crashed into a large rock on the ground. When that happened, Matt fell to his knees, almost as if he had felt part of that fall Rosemon had taken. Through out the entire time of the Uplink he had felt Rosemon's resistance to him as well as almost trying to get through to him. 

It was a mental fight keeping the two of them out of each other's heads but there were things Matt had learned from the linking with Rosemon. Things like a massive battle in which she was ordered to kill so many Digimon by her partner. A being cloaked in shadows that seemed to radiate as much evil as Piedmon or Myotismon ever did that was her master. The last thing he saw was someone else cloaked in shadows, not a Digimon but something else, just as evil but even more so in a way Matt couldn't even describe.

"Matt!" Garurumon shouted, breaking Matt out of his thoughts for the moment and back to the fight at hand.   
  
"I'm fine... just get her before she gets up!" Matt cried to his partner, "Let's see if this thing works better if the partners willing. Uplink!" The beam came out and connected to Garurumon. Once that happened they realized something.

They were seeing things through the other's eyes. Not only that, they were now sharing each other's thoughts. It was then that Matt realized, the Uplink's entire purpose was to connect human and Digimon, in thought and in personality.

__Whoa... I can't believe this...__ Both Digidestined and Digimon partner thought together. Each of them were seeing each other's own thoughts. For Matt, he was getting a look into his partner's own past, when he was just a Baby Digimon, growing up with the other Destined Digimon. For Garururmon he was seeing parts of Matt's own life, the happier ones. 

However Matt broke in and brought them back to reality. __I know this is a new thing for us buddy, but right now we still have a job to do. We can experiment with this whole Uplinking thing after we take care of Poison Ivy over there.__  
  
__Right.__ Garurumon agreed as he went back to the fight, finding his senses even more acute due to the Uplink. He found an opening to attack Rosemon, "Howling Blaster!"

Rosemon narrowly avoided the blast before eyeing Zero again, "Okay, Zero!" Taichi shouted before holding out his wrist-mounted Digivice, "Uplink!" The beam fired off into Zero's head before the Perfection's eyes narrowed and rushed into the air at Rosemon. "V-Wing Blade, now!"

"V-Wing Blade!" The Aero V-Dramon attacked. Not having the time to avoid the up close and personal attack, Rosemon was struck, losing her flight.  
  
"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon attacked from behind nailing Rosemon, causing her to fall into a pair of boulders hard. She groaned in pain as she got up and saw Garurumon and Zero boxing her in.

"Damn it all," the Rosemon's partner cursed, "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"So what? You thought you were just going to walk over here and try to kill me?" Taichi rolled his eyes at her, "Lady, people worse than you have tried to kill me and Zero and we're still breathing."  
  
Matt took a step forward and looked right at the girl in black leather, "Do you surrender?"   
  
She shook her head, "Sorry, but I don't do that... Rosemon!" With that, Rosemon picked herself up and grabbed her, flying off before they could launch any more attacks. "Catch ya next time Taichi! You too blondie! We aren't through by a long shot!" It wasn't much longer until they passed out of sight.  
  
"Another person trying to kill us..." Taichi muttered as he shook his head, "Well, it doesn't surprise me."  
  
"I'm just glad to know that Digidestined really don't exist here," Matt breathed a sigh of relief, "I think I might have died of heart attack if I found out she was one."  
  
Taichi looked over at Matt for a moment before going over to him and extending a hand, "Name's Taichi Yagami. You have to be the first Tamer I've seen that has not tried to kill me, although your Garurumon's attacks sound a bit odd. What's your name?" Obviously, he didn't hear what Matt had just said.  
  
Matt blinked when he heard that and let his jaw drop when he saw Taichi. "... did I end up going back in time as well as to a parallel reality?!" he exclaimed as Garurumon dedigivolved back to Gabumon, who also got a better look at Taichi now. He looked just like how he did that at the very beginning of their adventure years ago.  
  
Taichi blinked, then looked at Gabumon, "That's odd... and what do you mean by going back in time?"  
  
"What year is it?" Matt asked.  
  
"1999 of course."  
  
"Terrific," Matt groaned as he put a hand over his face, "I did go back in time too..."  
  
"Huh..." Taichi blinked.  
  
"I'm Matt Ishida, the Digidestined of Friendship, that's my partner Gabumon."  
  
Taichi scratched his head, "Okay... question... how did Garurumon devolve...?"

"Gabumon dedigivolved from Champion back to Rookie to conserve energy in case--" Matt said.

"Don't you mean Child and Adult?" Taichi interrupted, "And what's a Digidestined anyway?"

Matt just let his jaw drop when he heard that one. "... um no, I mean Rookie and Champion. And Digidestined are children summoned to the Digital World to help save it from darkness." At this moment, Matt felt like he was ready to pull out his hair, "Man this really is a twisted version of our reality. I mean not even the Gabumon of this Digital World look the same as Gabumon."

"And purple is such a bad color for me." Gabumon grumbled.

"Hey!" Gabo exclaimed, definitely offended by that comment. "I happen to look very good thank you very much!"

__If you want to stick out like one giant raisin that is...__ Gabumon said to himself as he rather not start causing any problems. As far as he or Matt knew, these three could be their only way to finding answers on how to get home.

Matt looked at Zero, getting a better look at the unfamiliar Digimon. He was definitely strong; the battle had proven that much. But Tai just wasn't Tai without Agumon. "Hey Tai what happened to Agumon and where did you get this guy from as your partner?"

"Um... I've never had an Agumon as a partner..." Taichi stated, "I got Zero when I first came here, when he was still a V-Dramon..."

"V-what?" Matt blinked, "What kind of Digimon is that and why hasn't Zero then dedigivolved back to Champion if that's the state he was in already?"

Taichi shrugged, "Err... he doesn't. He evolved when we were fighting Deathmon and he's stayed this way."

It took Matt a couple of moments to register that information and process it to come to the conclusions that he did, "You are telling me that digivolution is permanent here? Then how did he get to Ultimate without you having a Crest, if you do have a Crest? What's a Deathmon and why do you say evolved instead of digivolution?"

Taichi stared at older teen for a moment, but took a deep breath and started to explain, "When a Digimon goes from one level to another, at least here, it's called evolution. Deathmon is an Ultimate, the highest a Digimon can go. Below that is Perfection, Adult, Child, Baby II, and then Baby I, which hatches from a Digiegg. I don't have a Crest. Does that answer your questions?"

Matt blinked and looked at Gabumon. "... I can already tell I am going to hate being stuck in this alternate Digital World."

Taichi cocked his head to one side, "Ah... what's wrong?"

"This is going to be hard for you to believe, but we don't belong here... at all. We're from an alternate reality." __God did I just say that?__ Matt asked himself, thinking he was channeling Izzy for a moment but got back to business, "In our reality I'm a Digidestined. So are you except your name is Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya. You were the leader of all eight of us. We fought against all the evils of the Digital World and won. In order to make our Digimon go above Champion level, we had to get our Crests. I'm the Digidestined of Friendship, and the Tai of my world is the Digidestined of Courage and your Digimon partner is Agumon."

Taichi blinked, "I... see..."

"You don't believe me at all do you?" 

"Well, all things considered, an alternate world isn't that far fetched," Taichi replied, "Just a lot to take in, that's all."

"Good and I think I'm going to call you Taichi just so I don't start going crazy while I am here." Matt said. "First thing Gabumon and I have to do though is find a way home. Except in a Digital World that's so different from what I know... it could take forever. I don't suppose you know a guy named Gennai?" Tai blinked and Matt sighed. "He's a old man that has helped us out from time to time. Kinda of a caretaker of the Digital World."

"Well, I don't know a Gennai... ah, how about HolyAngemon?" Taichi asked.

"_Holy_Angemon?!" Matt and Gabumon exclaimed. 

"Don't you mean MagnaAngemon or this MagnaAngemon's Mega level?" Matt asked.

"Mega... no, he's not an Ultimate, he's a Perfection," Gabo stated. 

Matt groaned. "Next thing you will be telling me VenomMyotismon or Piedmon have different names."

"VenomMyotismon and Piedmon?" All three of them chorused.

"Well, I've heard of VenomVamdemon and Piemon..." Gabo replied.

Matt just stood their dumbfounded along with Gabumon for a few moments before either of them spoke, "Great... just great..." he turned to look at Taichi. "Can we get going this HolyAngemon's place and please tell me it's protected from evil forces and hidden. That would be a nice plus right about now."

"Well, it's not exactly 'hidden'..." Taichi replied slowly.

Matt hung his head down and sighed, "Can you at least tell me it's not going to take weeks to get there from here."

"Actually if we make good time, we should be there by nightfall." Gabo spoke up.

"Let's just get going then," Matt muttered. As he and Gabumon followed Taichi, Zero and Gabo one thought dominated his mind, __This is going to be a **long** walk.__

* * *

Elsewhere, the two that had attacked Taichi, Matt and their Digimon were settling down on a cliff far away from that battlefield, deciding to take a moment to catch their wind.

"Damn it all!" the girl cursed, "I so would have gotten Taichi if it wasn't for blondie coming in and wrecking everything. Just who does he think he is anyway?"

"He's special." The Rosemon muttered.

"What was that Rosemon?" the girl asked.

"Forget it Mari." Rosemon shrugged. "Can't say I'm looking forward to returning back to base."

"Agreed. Ugh, I can just picture what Sigma will say once he finds out. Pretty boy annoys the hell out of me every single day," Mari groaned, "At least Hideto doesn't say much."

"He doesn't say much of anything even when he is around." Rosemon replied, "Most of the time he just pops out of nowhere and no one ever asks why."

"He's one of us Rosemon. He doesn't need to have a reason to do what he does. His Digimon could vaporize you easily." Mari said simply.

"Think I don't know that." Rosemon snapped.

"We're wasting breath. Let's just get going." Mari said taking a hold of her Rosemon's whip with her gloved hand. The Rosemon took off, heading back to their base.

Yet during the trip, she could not stop thinking about the boy with blonde hair that was able to Uplink to her. Mari was her Tamer and only she could Uplink to her. Anyone else who tried would get a mental lashing. But this boy had. He had seen a few memories of hers, nothing of importance or damaging to their masters plans.

But what she saw from him... what she saw nearly blew her mind away. It was the Digital World that she saw through his eyes but it was not hers. It was another. A Digital World, where humans and Digimon were working together, and not as Tamers but as something else. Something greater. She had no idea what it was... but her curiosity was definitely intrigued.

__Like Mari said, this is far from over...__ A smile formed on Rosemon's lips as she remembered the last thing she had picked up from the young man's memories: His name. __Yamato Ishida.__

* * *

However, unbeknownst to both parties of that conflict, there was yet another human within the Digital World now. A young girl to be exact, who was only now just waking up. When she saw where she was, she was definitely confused. "What in the world? Where am I? I was in my bed last night and now I wake up in the middle of a forest... in my clothes?!"

She looked down at herself and saw that she was dressed in her favorite outfit. Blue jeans, sleeveless yellow t-shirt and her blue helmet like hat. "Okay... this is all just some sort of dream. It has to be. Just one really strange..." her words were cut off by a rustling sound that was heard coming from the bushes. "Huh?" 

As if on cue, several creatures jumped right out of the bushes. Creatures that shouldn't even exist as anything but just a video game. "Mushmon? It can't be. Digimon are just a video game."

"A game huh?" one of the Mushmon said gleefully. A little too gleefully for the young girls taste as she saw the leader and his buddies now looking straight at her with a dark intent. "Hey boys! Time to play _our_ favorite game: Beat the Human!!!"

"Wha?" the human girl blinked as she saw them all pull out mushroom like bombs. 

"Poison Smash!" they screamed as they threw the bombs at her. Some hit trees before coming close to her and she saw the tree fall down, broken right where the mushroom had hit it.

Needless to say the human girl started running from them. "This is definitely not a dream or a video game!" she muttered, "Help! Someone help!" 

"Ha!" the mushroom leader laughed, "Just what Digimon in their right mind would help a lousy no good human like your..."

"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!"

The leader didn't even have time to scream out, as a barrage of light leaves that exploded on impact assaulted him. When the dust had settled there was nothing left but scorched earth upon the ground of where he stood. The human girl and the mushrooms looked for the source but found none. Save for the voice that had spoken only moments ago, "If you Mushmon value your lives, I suggest you leave the human girl alone and to me."

The Mushmon weren't the brightest Digimon around, but they weren't stupid. "RUN AWAY!!!" they screamed as they fled in terror, not wanting to end up like their leader.

The young girl looked around wondering who was it that just saved her... as well as wondering what she was going to do to her. She didn't know anything at all. 

Suddenly a figure shimmered into view and what the girl saw was a yellow furred fox with white paws, wearing purple gloves over her arms. Two sapphire eyes focused themselves on the human, "Are you injured?" 

"What kind of Digimon are you?" the girl mouthed. She had played with several different types in the game back home, but she had never seen a Digimon like this before.

"I am a Renamon, a Child Stage Digimon." The fox answered her, "My name however is Luna." 

"Alright... so what is this place?"

"The Deken Forest on the continent of Folder." Luna said calmly.

The human girl just stared at her dumbfounded for a moment before sighing, "... I'm going to take a wild guess and say I'm not even on earth anymore... am I?"

"No. You are in the Digital World now." Was the fox's reply.

"Wouldn't happen to know how I could get back to earth would you?" Luna shook her head and the girl sighed, "Figured it wouldn't work like that. So is there anyone I could ask about finding a way back home?"

"HolyAngemon is wise. He might be able to help you. He has been currently helping another human that found his way here." Luna told her.

"Well if he's helping another human like me I guess its best that I go see him too then." The girl decided. "So... how do I get there?" 

"Follow me to Holy Angel Castle if you want to get there," Luna offered, "Unless of course, you want to stay stuck in this forest alone, where there are worse Digimon than those Mushmon."

"Er... I think I'll follow you then." The girl spoke as she rushed over to Luna who had already started walking.

It wasn't long before Luna asked a question herself, "Might I know what your name is human girl?"

"I might as well say it since I don't want to keep getting called 'human girl'," the young girl sighed, "I'm Sora. Sora Takenouchi." __And I got a feeling I'm not going home any time soon.__

* * *

From a place in the Digital World, located within a mountainous area, a single female figure had a smile on her face. "It has begun."

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
